


Disrupted Night

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Male My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: A Hresvelg-Eisner family fluff one-shot.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Disrupted Night

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad you guys liked my first family fic so here's another one. enjoy!!!

A loud wail and the sound of crying tore through the quiet night, immediately waking the emperor from her slumber.   
  


This was the fourth consecutive night this week that they have been woken up by their son crying in the middle of the night. She didn't mind of course, she'd do anything for him. But lately, the amount of work has been piling at her table nonstop, and she's under a lot of pressure and scrutiny under the Imperial loyalists and her uncle about her church rehabilitation project so it has taken a toll on her times of rest. Byleth has been helping her as best as he could but he has his own work to deal with. Being the head commander of the Imperial army, he needs to lead their troops to battle whenever certain confrontations with bandits, rouges, or other Agarthan soldiers arise. It hurt so much to leave their baby with the caregivers but they both knew that maintaining a lasting peace in Fódlan is easier said than done and understood that their roles is a huge responsibility.  
  


Edelgard groaned and rubbed her eyes. _It would be be nice to have an uninterrupted night for once_. She thought as she prepared to get up and go calm her son, but then a strong arm stopped her from rising and gently pressed her back down on the cushions.

  
"I'll get him," Byleth murmurs beside her as he held her back, his voice still groggy with sleep. She felt the bed shift as he climbed out of their bed and head towards their distressed child.

  
"What's wrong my little warrior?" he coos even with half-lidded eyes at the baby in the bassinet then softly picks up the crying child into his arms. Byleth hugged his son to his chest, swaying and lightly patting the baby's rear to try and settle him. "Don't cry. Papa's here, papa's here." He repeats over and over as he soothed his newborn son.  
  


Soon, the crying died down to little grunts and gurgles once the Rowan heard his father's voice. When he opened his eyes, pools of lavender stared up at him and he smiled at the familiar eyes.

  
"Hey there, Rowan." He smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

  
The infant simply stared at him making Byleth chuckle a bit. "Alright, let's bring you to your mom." He headed back towards the bed he shared with his wife, already seeing Edelgard sitting up and leaning against the headboard expecting them.

  
"Is he alright?" The empress asked when he sat down on the mattress.

  
"I think he's hungry," He replied.

  
She immediately held out her hands and he passed Rowan into her arms. Lowering the neckline of her nightgown, she neared her baby's head towards her bosom but Rowan just turned his away. "Hmm. Doesn't seem to be." 

  
After fixing her dress, she brought her knees up and pressed them together so she she can lay the infant on her thighs. Rowan stared at her with wide lavender eyes, her own, and brought a smile to her face as she watched him. Long ago, she never thought it was possible for her to find love, but then came Byleth and she thought it couldn't get better than him, up until her son's birth. Five and a half moons had already passed, but the memory was still raw in her mind, the pain of childbirth clawed at the back of her head, she remembered being in tears and she squeezed her husband's hand so tight she almost broke it. But when she heard the first cry of her child echo around the room, and seeing her baby after hours of excruciating labor, she had never felt more love for another life until she held Rowan in her arms for the very first time.

  
Her little son reached for her, his hands touching her face and she instantly felt relaxed as she relished the feel of her young one's touch. Byleth got back under the covers and sat beside her so he can snuggle close. Edelgard smiled and leaned her shoulder to his chest, her husband cooed at the baby and made silly noises, making Rowan laugh and wiggle his limbs. The empress chuckled herself and played him as well, enjoying themselves for a several minutes before the energy finally withdrew from their son.   
  


"He misses us." Byleth said.  
  


"Yes, he does." She agreed and dropped a soft kiss on Rowan's forehead, "Mama and papa missed you too, little one. So much."  
  


Rowan yawned and his eyelids started to droop. Edelgard sighed then looked back to her beloved, "I think it's time we went back to sleep."

  
Byleth let out his own yawn and nodded, grinning at her even though she could read his face tired. Together they laid back down. He wrapped his arms around her while she embraced her already sleeping son to her chest, holding him closely to her heart.

  
Not long after, her two boys started to snore and she inwardly giggled at how they had already dozed off. _Like father like son, I suppose._ She inwardly giggled at the thought then closed her eyes. Even when she is still exhausted from work and lack of rest, nothing made her feel better than having two of her most beloved treasures near her. Feeling the warmth emanating from her beloved as well as the soft breathing of her little one, she quickly found herself to into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> a little sappy yea... but i'm a sucker for family cuddles :/
> 
> Anyways if you want me to do write other than wholesome family stuff, please leave your suggestions in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
